Tygrus
Tygrus was a cat creature that was created by Dr. Emile Dorian. History Dr. Dorian, a deranged scientist who wanted to create the perfect creature, artificially created Tygrus with the belief that cats were the ultimate creatures on Earth. Tygrus was born in a laboratory, created with many traits, including increased agility, strength, and stamina. He lived in a secluded area on an island near South America with Dorian. Here, Dorian trained Tygrus in the use of his enhanced capabilities and even taught him how to speak. Tygrus' loyalty to his father was unquestionable but he grew to be lonely. Noting his creation's longing for a mate, Dorian took an interest in Catwoman which led to her kidnapping. Tygrus was immediately stricken by her and was delighted when Dorian injected her with a serum that turned her into a real cat-woman. However, Catwoman didn't return Tygrus' affections which led him to seek out a way to prove himself to her. When Batman arrived on the island to save Catwoman, Dorian told Tygrus that if he could beat Batman and prove himself the best, he'd win Catwoman's affections. Both Batman and Tygrus were released into the jungle and hunted down his prey. After a few brief fights, Tygrus was stopped by Catwoman who told him that she could not be won through violence. Confused, Tygrus returned to Dorian who scolded him for his naiveté. However, Tygrus still remained uncertain about his use of violence which led to Dorian trying to kill Catwoman claiming, "you've ruined him!" Still smitten with Catwoman, Tygrus protected her. This act of defiance caused Dorian to warn, "I made you, and I can un-make you!" Realizing that his father never saw him as an actual son, Tygrus went on a rampage and destroyed the lab that he was born in. However, he could not bring himself to allow the man he called father for so long to die and saved him from the burning lab. Hoping that this new act would win her over, Tygrus asked Catwoman to stay with him but she rejected him saying she couldn't live in her mutated state. Heartbroken but unable to deny his love, Tygrus gave Catwoman the antidote to her condition and sadly returned to the jungle. Catwoman offered him to stay with her in Gotham claiming, "There's nothing for you here." Heartbroken and depressed Tygrus replied, "There's nothing for me anywhere." Powers and Abilities As a mutated cat creature, Tygrus possessed superhuman strength which far exceeded that of Batman's. He was also able to overpower an ape creature, Garth in single combat. Possessing sharp teeth and claws, he could be a very deadly fighter even in hand to hand combat. He was also a very agile creature and was able to swing from trees and leap great distances. It is also hinted that Tygrus' senses were enhanced, he would be able to track others through smell, his hearing surpassed that of any human and his night vision was excellent. Tygrus also exhibited a resistance to Batman's gas bombs indicating that he had a heightened immune system. Background Information Tygrus returns in The Batman Adventures #21. He reappears in Gotham after Emile Dorian escapes from Arkham. He once again joins up with Dorian when he recruits Man-Bat and Anthony Romulus in a plot to capture Catwoman due to being duped. Man-Bat, Tygrus, Dorian and Romulus are all apparently killed in an explosion at the end. Appearance *''Batman: The Animated Series'' **"Tyger, Tyger" Category:Batman: The Animated Series Characters Category:Villains